


不平安的夜

by Candic



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candic/pseuds/Candic
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 6





	不平安的夜

纽蒙迦德城堡内，文达·罗齐尔正迈着优雅的步子经过回廊，在她身旁略偏后些的位置那，跟着一个面容清隽的红发少年，是刚加入圣徒行列的新成员。

此前文达曾看过对方的履历，可以说相当优秀耀眼，甚至都让她不禁怀疑，再过几年之后，那个和黑魔王距离最近的人还会不会是自己。

“主人，新来的圣徒到了。”文达打开了书房的门，朝里面通报了一声，然后回头看向身旁的少年，“请进吧。”

对方停顿了一秒钟，低声对文达说了声谢谢，便径直走了进去，没有半分犹豫和紧张，轻车熟路到仿佛这里是自己第二个家。

屋子里非常暖和，也许是施过恒温咒的缘故，但过于安静的空间还是不免让人觉得孤独清冷。红发少年在室内迅速扫视了一圈，这是他第一次来到这座位于奥地利山脉上的城堡，虽然预想中的陌生感并没有那些强烈，但也不至于真的像家那样熟悉。

“喝点什么吗？外面很冷。”低沉厚重的声音从沙发那里传来，少年朝着声源处缓慢走过去。黑魔王面前的茶几上摆放着很多酒杯，里面盛满各种泛着琉璃色泽的液体，都是些烈性的酒，没有看到他爱喝的。

“谢谢，但不用了。”少年温柔又直白地拒绝了黑魔王的邀请，他从不喝烈酒，因为那些带着恶劣因子的酒精会侵入他的身体和神经，侵蚀掉他的理智，让他对真实的世界产生出虚幻的错觉。

听到对方委婉的拒绝后，格林德沃只是笑了笑，这在别的圣徒那几乎是无法想象的反应。沙发上的男人拿起文达送过来的履历，随手翻着，偶尔还会对里面的某一条作出点评。

“我必须得说，你造假的技术和你的变形术一样变得更好了，有时候我甚至会忍不住怀疑，你会不会用你的那根魔杖造出一个新世界。”格林德沃将那沓文件随手扔向一旁，抬头看向站在自己面前的少年。

“邓布利多。”

毫无破绽的伪装随着这句话转瞬间烟消云散，少年长及腰背的红发渐渐向上缩短攀援，原本柔软亮泽的红发肉眼可见地黯淡下去，两鬓间生出许多斑白。而那白皙光滑的皮肤也衰老了一些，虽然仍旧美丽，却无法再掩盖住岁月所带来的痕迹。

邓布利多站着坐在沙发上的男人，自嘲地笑了笑，“你知道我没那么大本事。”

但其实他有，这是格林德沃始终坚信的一点，只要他愿意站在自己这一边，假以时日，他们一定可以颠覆魔法界如今闭塞畏缩的现状，重铸一个更好的世界。

问题就在他不愿意走过来与自己并肩而行。

这一认识让格林德沃不由得恼怒，他拿起茶几上的一杯威士忌狠狠灌下去，烈酒在他的身体里肆意灼烧，从喉咙开始，每一寸肌肤都变得躁动不安。

“我是来找阿不福思的，”邓布利多平静注视着坐在沙发上的男人，“我在家里发现了你让圣徒留下的信。”

一声笑哼从格林德沃鼻子里喘出来，“既然你知道我的手下费了好大心思才将他请过来，那么也该清楚，想要把他原原本本带回去，总要付出点代价才行。”

他见邓布利多慢慢垂下头，脚如同冻结住般僵在原地。 

“需要我帮你回忆一下，从前你是如何讨好我的吗？”格林德沃讥笑着放下原本架在一起的双腿，朝邓布利多站着的方向微敞，凌厉冰冷的眼神如同银刃剖过他身体。

“Brother.”

*  
这声称呼让邓布利多的肩膀震颤了一下，没有一丝犹豫或纠结，他立刻朝格林德沃走过去，并在后者脚边半跪下身子。

他不需要格林德沃去帮他回忆，也不想听到从对方口中说出来的任何话语。

任何任何有关从前那些事情的字眼，他一个也不要听到。

既然折磨在所难免，邓布利多只能尽力去减缓即将到来的酷刑，无论是对他自己，还是格林德沃。

他俯下头，没有用手，而是直接张嘴咬住了格林德沃长裤的拉链，这一动作就已足够让格林德沃硬了。在金发男子的阴茎暴露到空气里的瞬间，甚至还没有感到到究竟是比书房里的暖气冷一些还是烫一些，就被邓布利多整根含住，干脆利落地没入喉中。

快感的侵袭比被暴雨中的闪电击中还要强烈，格林德沃差点就爽的叫了出来，但这不过是个开始，邓布利多的每一次吞入都没有给自己留下任何余地，每一下都是直抵喉咙的最深处，甚至还用有意地用口腔和咽喉里的软肉去摩擦对方阴茎的冠顶和洞眼。

从邓布利多微闭的眼角处泛出来的泪光和他猛烈起伏的胸腹，格林德沃能看出来他很难受，但他内心深知，对方这样不顾一切的卖力的讨好，只是因为他将邓布利多那个可恶的混账弟弟抓了过来。他本该是这场交易最大的赢家，但似乎从开盘到结束，他都不过是个被隔离开的局外人。

于是他原本想要将邓布利多的头再往下摁的手在触碰到后者的同时突然转变了方向。

格林德沃把手向下滑去，揪住了邓布利多衬衫的后衣领，将他从地上一把拽起来朝房间另一头推过去。而地上跪着的男人未能及时反应过来，加之突然起身带来的眩晕感，导致他的脚步相当踉跄，完全跟不上格林德沃的步伐，几乎是被拖进了里间的四柱床上。

邓布利多感觉自己被一股巨大的外力狠狠掼向了床，好在那些昂贵的床品十分柔软，即使摔得很重他也没有感觉到有多疼，但接下来就不一样了。

格林德沃把他重重甩在床上后，将他身子反转了过来，紧接着自己也一步跨上了床。他十分粗暴地将邓布利多的西裤撕扯开，双手用力掰开了对方那两瓣柔软的臀肉，没有一点扩张和前戏就将自己直直插了进去。

结果可想而知，一声痛苦的低吟从床上的枕头里发出来，即使经过那团厚棉花的缓冲也依然让人觉得心颤。尽管格林德沃很快就将自己抽了出来，但也足够让多年未经情事的邓布利多疼到双腿止不住打颤，从尾椎住传导遍全身的剧痛让他感到自己像是被一把长刀活活劈裂成了两瓣。

格林德沃及时停止了自己的暴虐行径，这不过只是他给邓布利多的一个小小的惩罚。既然对方是主动来找自己的，他们两厢情愿，他根本没必要把自己搞的像个强奸犯一样。而且，他明白邓布利多真正害怕的是什么。

“Brother，”格林德沃将摊在床上的红发男子重新翻过来面对着自己，同时俯头埋进对方的颈窝，“记得今天是什么日子吗？”他说着，张开嘴唇含住了邓布利多的耳垂，用舌尖细细摩挲着，时不时朝那小巧的耳洞轻轻吹几口气。

他把手移到衣摆，向上探进邓布利多裹在西装三件套里的肌肤，停留在有些滑腻的腰肢上反复逡巡，等到把玩够了之后，才恋恋不舍地继续朝上方探索，最后停留在了那两点不知于何止就开始挺立的红粒上。

“平安夜……”指甲刮过乳尖所带来的刺激感让邓布利多整个人都震颤了一下，他闭着眼睛，将脸偏向一旁。

格林德沃自然察觉到邓布利多这种情感上的抗拒，他笑着将对方一条腿压在身下，同时又把另一条高高抬起。“那你还记不记得，曾经在某个平安夜，你和我瞒着家里偷偷躲在谷仓里做爱。”格林德沃握住自己的阴茎，冠顶在邓布利多的穴口处碾磨着，“那时候你的表情就和现在一模一样。”回忆起当年的场景，格林德沃轻笑了一声，动作也轻柔了一些，他捧起了邓布利多的脸，吮吸着对方漂亮圆润的喉咙。

“这都是很多年前的事情了，”躺在床上的邓布利多淡淡地说，“我知道特拉弗斯听到的消息是你散播出去的，但我想要告诉你的是，我决不会因为某个魔法部官员的怀疑就站到他们的对立面。”

他这番极为冷静的陈述让格林德沃的脸色迅速沉了下去，“你真是伟大的令我咋舌，不过别着急，我才只是向魔法部透露了一点明面上的信息，一点只要有耐心就迟早都能翻出来的信息。”格林德沃在邓布利多的体内缓缓抽送，感受着对方温暖湿润的内壁同时偏过头去吻那条被自己抬起来的大腿的内侧。“但还有更多他们无从知晓的，只有你我二人才知道的往事。”他靠在邓布利多的腿上，脸上浮出恶作剧得逞似的笑容，“猜猜看，如果我让他们知道你曾经和我做过什么，他们对你还会有哪怕是一丁点儿的信任吗？”

两人身体的交合处在格林德沃不停的抽送下升温，他们的体液混合在一起，淋漓着发出水声，欲望伴随着肉体的拍打一寸寸将神经卷席，邓布利多喘息着扬了扬下巴。

“我不需要他们信任我，”他拖着嗓子一字一句地说，“只要我自己相信就够了。”

只要他让自己始终保持清醒，不为格林德沃的诱惑所动摇，坚持在自己所选择的道路上走下去。

只要梅林给他足够的时间和机会去忏悔，那就没什么好怕的。

格林德沃在两人都没有达到高潮时就离开了邓布利多的身体，说实话，如果不是因为那张漂亮又熟悉的脸蛋，他真想直接甩给邓布利多一耳光叫他滚出去。但直到最后，格林德沃也只是沉默着走出了起居室，面对着窗外的茫茫飞雪点上了一根雪茄。

也许恋爱中的男女们会抱怨这一夜的短暂，但在他看来，长夜漫漫，一如不知何处才是尽头的前路。

纽蒙迦德从不过圣诞夜，也不过平安夜，因为这里不是家。

“忘了告诉你，阿不福思不在这，我只是派了个圣徒去跟他喝了一杯，估计他现在正在某个旅馆里睡觉。”格林德沃站在落地窗前，背对着已经用复原咒将衣物修复回原状的邓布利多。

也就是说，他根本就没有抓走阿不福思，而邓布利多为此所做的献身不过只是单纯地满足了对方的肉欲。

确实也很符合他喜欢玩弄人心的风格。

格林德沃没有回头，所以他不知道邓布利多得知真相之后的反应，只是才很久以后，才听见对方轻轻的一句。

“圣诞快乐，盖尔。”

站在落地窗前的男人忽然转身，却也只来得及看见对方幻影移形时一个扭曲的虚影。情欲的气息随着邓布利多的离去渐渐彻底消弭，整理过的房间根本看不出任何有人来过的痕迹，除了搭在沙发背上的那双羊毛袜。

那双一看便知是出自谁手的羊毛袜，从前在德姆斯特朗，盖勒特每年都能收到这么一双从伦敦寄来的袜子。

羊毛袜象征着家庭，但不管是格林德沃还是邓布利多都深知他们再也回不去从前那个家了，格林德沃回过头的可能性就和邓布利多走过来的一样近乎为零，所以邓布利多只是缄默着将袜子留在了纽蒙迦德，没有说出任何挽回的话。

格林德沃掸落掉雪茄上的烟灰，走到沙发旁拿起羊毛袜，把它锁进了抽屉里，和其余十来双一起。

“我会赢你的，阿不思。”

他望着抽屉里那叠厚厚的羊毛袜笃定道。

*  
雪在窗外无声下着，房间里“滴答滴答”的指针即将迈入后半夜，阿不思低头趴在桌子上写论文，卧室里那盏散发着明黄色暖光的小台灯放在离他很近的地方，为他白皙的脸庞蒙上一层微微浮动的朦胧，如同雪山下的黄昏。

羽毛笔的笔尖在羊皮卷上流畅滑动，摩擦时发出些许“沙沙”声，并不让人觉得刺耳或者不适，阿不思写字的速度很快，一如他永远清晰敏捷的思路，但在论文行将完成之际，他突然停下了笔，墨水随着惯性在单词的结尾处滑出一条细细的尾巴。

阿不思眉头轻轻皱了一下，不是因为大脑短路从而导致不知道该如何去写下一行字，他的停顿与皱眉和这篇打了很多遍草稿的论文其实并不相干。

坐在椅子上的少年察觉到窗外的异样，却没有起身，而是选择拿起了桌边的魔杖。一道咒语过后，卧室紧闭的窗户骤然打开，将屋外的画面尽收眼底。

飘在卧室外面的金发人显然没料想到会被发现，两相错愕下，却是屋里的阿不思先开了口。

“盖勒特？”阿不思在说话的同时打量着窗外的少年，盖勒特身上还穿着德姆斯特朗的校服，厚大衣随意敞开着，露出毛绒绒的里衬和那很具有北地特色的褐色高领衫。

估计是在屋外停留了很久，盖勒特的那把飞天扫帚上堆积了一些雪花，金色的头发也因雪水的浸润而显得潮湿。

“你怎么突然回来了。”这话甫一说出口，阿不思就开始有些懊悔不迭，毕竟今天是平安夜，盖勒特回来再正常不过了。尽管之前的五次圣诞节里他从没有回来过，但完全不代表他今年就不会回来。“和叔叔打过招呼了吗？”有些心虚的阿不思赶紧转移了话题，倒了杯热牛奶给盖勒特递过去，“快进来吧，外面很冷的。”

悬停在窗口的盖勒特转了转灰蓝色的眼珠，没有接过牛奶也没有进屋，“我只是路过而已。”他说着将飞天扫帚调转过去，背朝阿不思拒绝了进屋的邀请。

这可就过于滑稽了，德姆斯特朗离这有十万八千里不说，戈德里克山谷也不像是那种随便乱逛就能经过的地方。阿不思觉得有点好笑，不过他还是强压住了想笑的冲动。“那你现在要去哪？巴希达姑婆家吗？”

那个漂亮的金色后脑勺来回摆动了几下，“不是，”盖勒特迅速回过头瞥了眼阿不思，“我想找个小酒馆喝几杯，天亮之后去一趟你们这里的魔杖店。”

“你的魔杖坏了？”阿不思声音渐渐飘远，似乎是走去了房间更里面的地方。

“没有坏！”盖勒特一口否定，语气开始变得急躁，他等了几秒钟，没有收到阿不思的回复，只听见了卧室里传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，对方似乎已经不打算再将这有一搭没一搭的谈话进行下去。

尴尬的气息在寒冷的雪夜中迅速蔓延，盖勒特沉默着在飞天扫帚上挪了挪身子，终于启开微抿的嘴唇，对着凛凛风雪呵出一口白气。

“是这样……”盖勒特一边说一边回头，但当他把目光投进阿不思卧室里时，眼前的一幕让他惊讶地张大了嘴巴，过了好久才勉强僵硬地合上，将那句未说完的话吞进了肚子里。

穿好大衣的阿不思这时已经爬上了书桌，正低头给自己系上那条具有明显格兰芬多特色的围巾，“怎么了？”他看到窗户外面少年复杂的表情，不由得微微一笑，“不是要去酒馆吗？”

盖勒特挠了挠湿漉漉的头发，胸腔内有一股说不清的暗流涌动，最后他不得不承认阿不思的聪明以及永远都能识破他想法的天赋，露出一个投降缴械般的灿烂笑容，抖了抖身子掸掉飞天扫帚上的积雪。

“你直接坐我的飞天扫帚，会暖和一点。”盖勒特使劲晃头甩掉新落在发丝上的雪花，并朝爬上窗台的红发少年递过手，显然不准备给对方拒绝的机会。

但阿不思只讶异了一下，很快就笑了，盖勒特说的很有道理，确实太冷了不是吗。于是他笑着将手伸向那道午夜里的阳光。  
“好。”

“好。”

邓布利多在黑夜里伸出手，微笑着，触碰上冰凉的镜面。


End file.
